Silver Love
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Abigail was taken away from her normal life by a former HYRDA asset. However, she's reunited with her childhood best friend and his sister. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They then escape from the clutches of HYDRA and stumble upon the Avengers. Now, they join the superhero life where they feel out of place. (ON HOLD)
1. I Remember

**Hello audio monkeys! I was meant to post this story up last year, but a lot of stuff happened to me and my family and almost lost inspiration for this story, but I pulled through and finished the story in one of my thousands of journals. I had to do some changes to it so it would make sense a little bit more. I wrote this story WAY before Avengers Age of Ultron was released in theaters. I used the teaser trailer to figure out the story line and made changes to it.**

 **I hope you guys like it, I already finished chapter 1 and 2. I'm currently working on chapter 3 right now, but it might be done tomorrow night.**

 **I do no own any of the Marvel Avengers Age of Ultron characters! I only own Abigail Dugan!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: I Remember

Abigail Dugan was being dragged by two people and a bag over her head so she can't see her surroundings. She was panting the entire time trying desperately to see through the bag on her head, but she got nothing.

"Quit squirming girl!" A rough grunt voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She started to squirm again, but she stopped when she doubled over in pain in her stomach. She gasped and coughed in pain while she's still being dragged by her captors. She then felt being thrown to the ground and she grunted in pain. She felt the bag on her head being roughly pulled off and light blinding her eyes. She shook her head and looked around.

"Where am I!? Who the hell are you!?" Abigail screamed and looked around to see if someone was in here. There was no one. She ran her hand through her long dark hair and stands up on her feet. She feels herself panicking as she starts pacing back and forth. Her nerves are shot to hell, her mind is all screwed up, her stomach is now a dull pain, and she starts to shiver from the coldness in the air and starts to breathe heavily. She hears a loud band against something hard and Abigail lets out a yelp. She spun around with wide blue ocean eyes and saw a man in a huge glass box cage. His icy blue eyes were wild; his entire body was shaking with fear and rage. Abigail stares at the man a little longer before realizing he needs help. She quickly walks up to the glass cage and puts her hand on the glass wall.

' _His eyes look familiar.'_ She thought to herself. The man stares at Abigail before putting his hand on the glass too. _'Very familiar.'_ A stinging of pain started to form in her head and a soft groan escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and glanced away from the man in front of her. She faintly heard some laughter and briefly saw two little kids, a boy and a girl running around outside in front of a house.

" _Catch me if you can Abby!" The boy yelled over his shoulder and the girl running right behind him with a big smile on her face._

" _I'm gonna get you Pietro!" The girl yelled at Pietro and laughed out loudly._

" _You can try!" They both laughed as they continue to chase each other._ The headache subsided and finally opened her eyes. She then looked up at the man in front of her with a small tear running down her cheek.

"Pietro?" She whispered and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Abby?" He said in a whisper and made her shiver at the way he said her name. Before she could say anything else, the door opens revealing two men dragging a long dark brown haired girl who was unconscious and dropped to the floor. Abigail's eyes widened at the recognized the long dark brown haired girl. It was Wanda. She ran over to the girl, but was roughly pulled away from the girl. "Monsters!" She then was slapped across the face and kicked in the stomach. She grunted in pain and glared up at the man. "Monsters!" She spat out the man raised his hand again to hit her. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but she doesn't feel it. She snapped her eyes open and she saw another man with a metal arm choking his colleague.

"Don't touch the nurse." She heard him growl. Abigail slightly backed away, but she feels something bumped into. She spun her head around and saw Wanda hiding behind her. Her blue eyes were wide in fear, Abigail slightly turned her body and wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulders. She immediately wrapped her arms around her waist as they watch the scene play out. Abigail could hear the man choking and gasping for air. She knew at that moment he was going to die by the metal arm guy. Abigail put her hand on Wanda's head and slightly turned her head towards her chest.

"Don't look." Abigail whispered and Wanda buried her face in the croak of her neck. Abigail gently stroke the Wanda's hair while she watches the man who slapped her die in front of her. The scream echoed off the walls, she felt Wanda shiver in fear and tightened her arms around Abigail's waist. Abigail watches the metal arm guy snap his neck and threw him across the room. The sickening sound of bones cracking travelled through Abigail's ears and flinched at the sound. Wanda was whispering in Abigail's embrace and she tightened her hold on the young girl. Abigail looked up and saw the metal arm guy walking towards them. She tried to scoot away from him, but she could barely move. She glared at the metal arm guy as she tightened her hold on Wanda in her arms. "Get away." Abigail spat as the metal arm guy kneeled in front of her and raised his metal hand. Abigail flinched away and the metal arm guy stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She heard the metal arm guy whisper to her. Her glare slightly softened, but the hold on Wanda was still tightened. "They need your help." Abigail's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the door burst opened and four armored men ran in and pointed their guns at her and the metal arm guy. Abigail's eyes widened in fear, she saw the metal arm guy spin around and put his body in front of her and glared at the four men. "You will not hurt her!" Abigail was shaking at this point and she could hear Wanda whimpering in her arms.

"Stop!" Abigail snapped her eyes to the door and saw a man in a uniform, wearing glasses, looks like he's in his early thirties and has a German accent. She saw his eyes fell upon her and Wanda in her arms. "What is the meaning of this?" At this point, Abigail was shaking like a wet dog caught in the rain. She saw the man's eyes move away from her and looked at the metal arm guy. "Soldier what has happened?"

"They hurt her." She heard the metal arm guy growl at the men in front of them and looked behind him. Abigail was terrified what would happen to them. The silence filled the room and it's making her uneasy. Will they punish the metal arm guy for protecting them? She continued to stroke Wanda's hair to try to calm herself down.

"Ms. Dugan." She snapped her eyes back at the man in charge and continued to shake in fear. "Did my men hurt you?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"What do you want from me?" She managed to say since her stomach is in a dull pain from where she was kicked. She saw the man nod and glared at the men behind him.

"Get the doctor and bring a first aid kit." She flinched as the men walked out of the room in unison. She looked up at the metal arm guy who still looked tensed when the man came toward them. "Relax soldier. I'm not going to hurt her. I only want to see if there are any other injuries."

"I'm fine." She whispered and glanced down at Wanda in her arms. "What did you do to her?" She glanced at the man in front of her and saw the fear in his eyes.

"I need you to protect them."

"Protect them from what?" She saw the man hesitate before answering her question. She heard him sigh.

"Alexander Pierce."

"The senator?" She whispered harshly and she looked at the man who nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Baron von Strucker. I am the head of this HYDRA base." Her eyes widened and she tried to get away, but the door opened again. All eyes trained on the man who entered. He looked like he was in his late 60s, shown wrinkles of old age, and he has red-ish blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a blue expensive suit. She cringed at the way he grins at her.

"Well what do we have here? The great great granddaughter of Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan." She glared at the old man.

"Alexander Pierce. Thought you were killed!?" She growled and Pierce just grinned.

"Never under estimate HYDRA my dear and I see the soldier couldn't risk coming back." Abigail glanced at the metal arm guy who clenched and unclenched his fists and saw the glare he was giving him.

"I came back for them." She saw him pointed at Pietro and Wanda in her arms. "I brought her with me because she could help them."

"Technically, you kidnapped me before I could give you an answer." She muttered, but he seemed to ignore her and continued on.

"She can protect them from you." Abigail removed her hand from Wanda's hair and helped her up to her feet. She still has her arm around Wanda's shoulders and she practically hid behind her. She's scared of Pierce. Abigail glared at Pierce and growled at him.

"I'm glad he brought me." She saw Pierce's gaze fell upon her. "Because I have a bone to pick with you." She growled and heard Pierce chuckling.

"Oh Abby,"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him and continued to chuckle. "You don't get to call me that ever!" She yelled at Pierce who didn't seemed phased by her angry voice.

"My dear, you have no idea what you're talking about." She scowled at him.

"I know you had my uncle killed." She saw his grin fade into a frown and his chuckling turned into a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abigail scowled and shook her head.

"Course you do. You found out Uncle Dum Dum was investigating Howard and Maria Stark's car accident. When you realized he was getting closer to the truth and you realized once he exposed the truth about you, you had given an order to HYDRA to get rid of him!" She glared at Pierce and he returned the glare as well.

"Your uncle had died of cancer. I had nothing to do with that." Abigail smirked.

"Uncle Dum Dum got the results back from his examination the night he died." She saw Pierce frown and her smirk widened. "He was cancer free."

"Now wait just a second," Abigail pointed her finger at Pierce and glared at him. Her smirk was gone.

"You set him up and made his death look like a suicide! He was close to solving the death of Howard and Maria Stark, but you had to put him down like a dog!" She yelled and clenched her fists turning her knuckles pure white.

"He already knew too much! I was doing what was best for HYDRA!"

"Don't you mean SHIELD!?" She saw Pierce snap his fingers together and four armored HYDRA agents come in and pointed their guns at her. She saw the metal arm guy move in front of her and her eyes widened. He was using himself to shield her. She put her hand on the metal arm guy's shoulder. "You don't have to do this." She whispered to him and saw a glimpse of his blue eyes that showed determination of protection.

"I will protect you and them." She knew he was talking about the twins. She glanced behind her and saw Wanda close to Pietro's cage. She looked back at him and nodded.

"You get the ones on the left and I get the ones on the right?" She saw him give her a nod. "I'm gonna need a knife."

"How well are you with hand to hand combat?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"On a scale of one to ten, five."

"Good enough for me." She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. She looked at the four armored men and Pierce.

"This should be fun." Without hesitation, she sprinted to the right, quickly grabbed the metal arm guy's knife out of his right holster of his hip and attacked two armored agents. She slit the first agent's throat. Abigail quickly drew her knife back and quickly side stepped towards the second agent. She threw the knife at the agent and hit him square in the chest. She heard the agent scream in agony, she got the gun in her hand, threw a side kick to the agent's stomach, elbowed the agent in the face, wrapped her arm around his neck and arm and threw him to the ground. She groaned at the pain her stomach and huffs out a frustrated sigh. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning." She muttered to herself and looked towards the metal arm guy. She saw him fight against two agents with his fast movements and snapped the neck of an agent who was already on the ground. Abigail looked around for Pierce, but it looks like he escaped. "Damnit." She cursed under her breath and shook her head. She grabbed a gun out of the dead HYDRA agent's holster and clicked the safety off. She saw the metal arm guy on the ground as a HYRDA agent tried to stab him. She glared at the HYDRA agent and pulled the trigger. There was silence in the air as she lowered her gun and sighed in relief. She then picked up the AK-47 rifle gun and slung it over her shoulder. She ignored the metal arm guy's stare and quickly walked over to Wanda who is cowering in the corner near her brother's cage. "Are you okay?" Abigail whispered to her and saw her nod. She gave her a small smile and nodded in relief. "Everything is going to be fine. We're getting out of here." She glanced at the metal arm guy and gave her a firm nod. She then looked at Pietro in the cage and back at the metal arm guy. "You think you can break this side of the cage?" She saw the metal arm guy approach the cage.

"Don't need too." Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and then widened when he held up his own AK-47 rifle gun. She grabbed Wanda's wrist and pulled her towards her chest. She wrapped her arms around Wanda and used herself as a shield. The sound of bullets hit her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. A minute went by, Abigail opened her eyes and slowly glanced behind her. The cage wall was riddled with bullet holes. She then saw the metal arm guy punched the cage wall and it shattered into millions of pieces. Her jaw went slack and fell open in shock, but shook her head to compose herself. She felt Wanda wiggle out of her grasp and run towards Pietro. She looked away, closed her eyes and briefly saw the memory again. Abigail always wondered what happened to Pietro and Wanda. She hasn't seen them in such a long time. They were kids back then and now they've grown up. Wanda is now this long haired beautiful girl and Pietro is now this broad handsome guy. Things have changed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped opened and saw it was Pietro. His icy blue eyes stared at her blue ocean eyes. She watched Pietro cup her cheek with the palm of his hand. The warmth of his hand made her melt to his touch.

"Is it you Abigail?" He asked her and brought up his other hand to cup her other cheek. She felt him lean closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "Is it really you?" She closed her ocean blue eyes and softly smiled into Pietro's embrace. The tips of his silver hair tickled her forehead and felt her chest pressed up against his. The small gap between them was almost closed until someone cleared their throat to get their attention. She snapped her eyes open and they both jumped apart from each other and both blushed at their action. Abigail blushed in embarrassment and tried to regain her composure. She felt someone standing behind her, glanced over her shoulder and saw the Winter Soldier. He glared at both her and Pietro well, it was mostly Pietro. She raised an eyebrow at the soldier and crossed her arms over her chest. The soldier merely grunted and shook his head.

"We need to go." Abigail glanced back at Pietro who nodded in agreement, but with a grin plastered on his face. She shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"You know this place better then I, know how to get out of here?" She asked Pietro who nodded.

"Wanda and I memorized this entire place." He gestured towards Wanda who is standing right next to him and nodded.

"I was able to get inside one of the guard's mind. I know a way out." Abigail nodded and looked back at the soldier who is waiting for them.

"We follow them." She heard him grunt and shook his head. Abigail readied her AK-47 rifle gun, and the twins stayed right behind her especially Pietro.

"I'm still questioning about Pierce's motives." She said out loud and Pietro seems to agree with her.

"You are not the only one Abigail." With that the alarms went off in the entire base and she groaned in frustration. "I really hate HYDRA." She muttered as they took off running out of the room and taking out the first HYDRA agents that stand in their way.


	2. Get Out of Dodge

**Here is the second chapter as I promise!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron characters! I own Abigail Dugan!**

 **Sorry, I almost forgot to put the break line to separate the point of views of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: "Get out of dodge"

Abigail Dugan was thrown to a wall and fell to the floor with a thud. She groaned in pain, her vision is all blurred and a blurry figure looms over her. She scrambled to her feet, but was kicked to the ground again. Her side burst into pain as she felt her ribs being bruised and cracked. Abigail gasped in pain and tried to crawl away. Suddenly, she saw the figure being roughly pulled away from her and red mists flooded her vision. She tried to swat the mist away, but she felt someone caught her wrist.

"It's okay, it's okay! It's me!" Abigail's vision was still blurry, but she could tell it was Wanda. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke in hoarse voice.

"Thank you for having my back." She said to Wanda and saw a smile spread across her face.

"I will always have your back. You're like a sister to me, Abigail. I cannot lose you when we have found you once again." Abigail felt a twitch from the corner of her mouth. However, her small smile disappeared as she groaned in pain as her ribs flare up in pain. She gasped as she clawed at her side. Before Abigail could speak, an explosion rippled through the building. She saw Wanda look around and looked down at her with worry.

"What's happening out there?" She whispered to Wanda. She saw Wanda's mouth opened to speak but was cut off by a loud roar. Both Abigail's and Wanda's eyes widened in fear. "What the hell was that?" Abigail whispered to Wanda. She shook her head and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know." Abigail groaned in pain as she tried to move herself to sit up. She felt Wanda's arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. Wanda's hand rest on the back of her head and laid her head against her shoulder. Abigail's eyes started to grow heavy, she felt the exhaustion kick in and felt a headache grow.

"Wanda." She whispered, but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and darkness clouded her vision.

* * *

"We can't hold them off any longer!" Pietro sped another around of HYDRA agents and halted next to the Winter Soldier. Pietro threw a punch at an incoming HYDRA agent and elbowed another agent behind him. "Abigail and Wanda are having trouble holding off on their own!" He spun around and punched another agent and disarmed another. His mind could not stop thinking about Abigail his childhood best friend/the girl he fell in love with a long time ago and Wanda his twin sister who he is twelve minutes older then her. When he first saw Abigail standing right in front of him while he was still in that cage. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe it was Abigail Dungan. The girl he left behind and thought to never see her beautiful face again. Until now. Before he could say anything else, a roar ripped through the halls and the base started to shake like from an explosion. Pietro's eyes widened in fear for his sister and for Abigail. "Wanda. Abigail." He whispered and sped off leaving the Winter Soldier behind. He heard the soldier calling his name, but Pietro didn't stop. He was almost there until he felt something or someone knock into him and flew to the ground. He groaned, but quickly got up to his feet and raised his fist in an attack position. Pietro heard a groan from the ground and saw the guy rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, I forgot how fast you can run." Pietro's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he recognized the man's voice. He saw the man get up to his feet and sighed. Pietro noticed his clothes were different and noticed something on the man's back. Pietro's eyes widened when the man turned around to look at him. Pietro remembered his blue eyes. It was the guard who always on the night shift. "I'm guessing you remember me from the night shift huh?" Pietro couldn't help, but nod. "Yeah, I'm not that hard to forget huh?" Without a doubt, Pietro nodded and saw the man shrugged his shoulders. Before Pietro could open his mouth, another explosion went off and the building started to shake again.

"Wanda. Abigail." Pietro whispered to himself and looked back at the man who was fiddling with his bow.

"Where's your sister?" Pietro jerked his head towards the hallway.

"This way!" Pietro sped down the hallway and heard the man call after him.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm not as fast as you!" Pietro had the slightest smirk played on his lips. As he rounded the corner and Pietro's eyes widened in fear.

"Wanda!" He yelled for his sister who was holding Abigail in her arms unconscious. He sped towards them and put a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "What happened?"

"She kept fighting." He heard her whisper. Pietro fixed his gaze on Abigail. He saw Wanda gently stroke Abigail's hair. "I tried to heal her, but the pain became too much." Pietro shifted his gaze back at his sister and saw a stray tear run down her face. "She was protecting us." Pietro wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. He knew they couldn't stay here any longer. The building won't last any longer. They needed to get out of here and they need to go now.

"We can't stay here Wanda. The base is about to collapse. If another explosion goes off, we won't make it out alive." He said to her urgently. He and Wanda were just reunited with their childhood best friend. Pietro wasn't about to lose her again.

"He's right." Both Pietro and Wanda snapped their heads towards the entrance of the hallway and the man lean against the wall breathing heavily. "You know how hard is to keep up with you kid? I think I need to get a new pair of lungs after this." Pietro let go of his sister and stood up. He looked at the man and sighed.

"Do you know how to get out?" He saw the man nod.

"I do, but we need to hurry." Pietro nodded and looked back down at his sister. He kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to go Wanda." He heard her sigh and saw her nod.

"We just got her back Pietro." She looked up at him with tears running down her face. "We can't leave her. We can't leave our best friend here." She whispered to him and he lightly squeezed Wanda's shoulder.

"We're not gonna leave her, not in a million years. I promise."

"I'll carry her." Pietro snapped his head towards the man again. "I'll carry her out while you take care of any HYDRA agents in the way. Your sister can take care of the ones following behind us." Pietro nodded and look at his sister who nodded in agreement. He looked back to the man who was walking towards them. Pietro saw the man kneel in front of Wanda and an unconscious Abigail. "I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt her." Wanda looked at him and Pietro nodded. She gently handed over Abigail to the man. The man gently cradled Abigail in his arms and looked at the twins and nodded. "Since I know who you are it's only fair to introduced myself." Pietro raised his eyebrows at the man. "My name is Clint Barton; I'm known as Hawkeye." Pietro nodded and looked at Wanda. He saw her nod and got up to her feet. Pietro held out his hand for her and she graciously took it. He helped her up to her feet and she let go of his hand. Pietro has no idea if he can trust Clint. They both know that they envy Stark and both knew he was part of the Avengers. He knew that HYDRA has been feeding them lies about the Avengers ever since they volunteered to be little lab rats. Though, they still hate Stark with a passion, they have no right to hate the others. Pietro sighed knowing Wanda may not like the idea of going with the Avengers, but it will have to do since Abigail needs help.

"We're ready." He said to Clint and Wanda stood next to him and held his hand. Clint looked at them and nodded.

"Alright," Both Pietro and Wanda watched Clint take out an arrow from his quiver and smirked at them. "Let's go."

* * *

"On your left!" The Winter Soldier dodged out of the way as a red, white and blue shield thrown his way. He saw the shield hit a HYRDA agent on his left and the agent went down like a bag of flour. He quickly got up to his feet and threw his knife at a HYDRA agent in front of him. The agent let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground with a thud. The Winter Soldier wiped a trail of blood on the corner of his lip with the back of his hand. He let out a grunt and walked over to the dead HYDRA agent and pulled out his knife. He wiped the blood from his knife on the pant leg and holster his knife on his left hip. His ears twitched at the sound of running footsteps, he spun around and punched a red, white and blue shield. His eyes widened at the sight of the shield including the man who is holding the shield. The blonde hair and baby blue eyes came into sight. The blonde man slowly lowered his shield to get a full look. The Winter Soldier lowered his metal arm and continue to stare at the blonde man in front of him. His eyes scan the blonde man and saw he was decked out in a blue, red and white outfit or uniform with a white star in the middle of his chest. He blinked away his surprise in his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Bucky?" The Winter Soldier stiffened at the name. He remembers seeing that name at the museum. Since then he's been looking for answers about Bucky's past and himself. At first, he didn't have any leads or good enough evidences. So, he went back to the only person who can help him. Wanda. He knew she could help him because of what she can do. So he went back there, but got caught up with Abigail Dugan. Apparently, her family legacy can help him with his past and he ended up taking her with him. At the time, he didn't know who she was expect that she's in school getting her nurse degree and her last name seemed familiar to him. He knew she could help the twins, but he had no idea that she knew them so well enough and by the way he saw her protecting Wanda, there no doubt in his mind she couldn't protect them. "Bucky, do you remember me?" The Winter Soldier was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blonde man in front of him.

"Your Steve right?" The blonde man nodded confirming he is Steve.

"Do you remember?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I've been getting bits of pieces, but not much." He saw Steve's shoulders drop a little and could see that hurt in his eyes. The Winter Soldier flinched at the emotions in Steve's eyes. He wants to remember, but he doesn't want to remember the pain HYDRA put him through. Before he could say anything else, another voice interrupted him.

"Cap!" They both turned their heads towards a small mountain and saw a man with short spike dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a black and purple uniform with long sleeves, his weapon of choice was a bow slung across his back and he was wearing black combat boots. The Winter Soldier eyes shifted to what the archer was carrying. His eyes widened at the sight of an unconscious Abigail being carried by the archer. He clenched his fists together and his eyes glare at the archer running towards them. As he watches the archer get close to them, the Winter Soldier walks up to the archer and grabs him by the throat by his metal hand. "What the hell!?" The archer wiz out and the Winter Soldier tightened his grip on the archer's neck.

"Who are you and why do you have Abby?" He growls at the archer who was struggling to breathe. He saw the archer's arms tightened around Abigail. That made him furious.

"Bucky! Stop!" He didn't stop. The Winter Soldier didn't stop choking the life out of the archer. He was supposed to protect Abby, not this archer. "Bucky let him go! He's a friend!" He snapped his gaze to Steve who was now standing right beside the archer. He felt Steve's hand rest on his shoulder and pleaded him to stop. "Let go Bucky!" He was about to open his mouth to say something, but didn't get to because a blue and white flash knocked him away from the archer. He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned in pain. He heard the archer gasp for air and started coughing.

"Take her." He heard the archer cough out. The Winter Soldier quickly stood up n his feet ready for a fight, but saw the white blonde hair twin now holding Abby in his arms. The twin then slowly started to sit down on the snowy ground. The Winter Soldier saw the twin check over Abby for injuries and sighs in relief. He looked over at Steve who was helping the archer stand on his feet.

"You okay Clint?" He heard the archer cough one more time and lets out a sigh of frustration.

"What do you think!? I was choked almost to death by your brainwashed best friend!" He saw the archer now named Clint rub his sore throat and shakes his head. He hears Steve sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"He knows the girl named Abby,"

"Don't call her that!" All three heads look down towards the white blonde haired twin who was glaring at them. "She doesn't like to be called that by anyone!" All three of them nodded and the twin pointed his finger at him. "And you! What the hell were you doing!? Clint was taking Abigail somewhere safe and you go and attack him! What the hell!" The Winter Soldier was about to approach the twin, but Steve stopped him.

"Don't make it any worse Bucky." He heard Steve whispered to him, but he growled and glared at the white blonde hair man.

"Hey I have an idea." All three eyes landed on the archer named Clint who was still rubbing his throat. "How about we get out of dodge before more HYDRA agents finds us and kills us." All three of them nodded in agreement. "Alright then," He saw Clint glance at the man with Abigail in his arms and spoke to him. "You go ahead of us; We'll meet you there." The Winter Soldier saw he was hesitating and bit the bottom of his lip nervously.

"Keep my sister safe." The Winter Soldier looked over at Clint who nodded.

"I will. You have my word." With that he nodded and sped off. The Winter Soldier never took his eyes off the man until he disappeared from his sight. "Alright," His gaze snapped towards Clint who had his bow and arrow in his hand ready for battle. "Let's go find the others and get the hell out of here." All three started running towards the sound of gunshots. The Winter Soldier quickly flung himself into action and quickly took out HYDRA agents. The quicker he takes out HYDRA, the quicker he gets back to Abby.


	3. Safe and Danger

**Hello audio monkeys! All finished up with chapter 3. Gonna work a little bit on chapter 4 and it will be up tomorrow night.**

 **This chapter is the original version. It has not been edited at all. Once this story is complete, I will go back and edited the chapters that really need it and make some of the chapters a little more clearer.**

 **I do not own any of Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron characters! I only own Abigail Dugan!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Safe and Danger

Wanda Maximoff ducked behind a tree avoiding getting shot by HYDRA agents. She glanced around the tree and saw a tank slowly making its way down the snow covered path. Her green eyes widened in fear knowing she doesn't have the strength to take out a tank. She's barely holding on and started to tremble in fear. She doesn't want it to end like this. What will happen to her brother Pietro? What will happen to Abigail? They are the only family she has left. No! She couldn't think like that. She shook her head to get the negative thoughts out of her head. She must get back to Pietro and Abigail. Her family. She won't let them down. Wanda breathed in calm breaths and closed her eyes for a minute. As she took a step out of her hiding spot, a huge explosion went off. Her eyes snapped open, let out a scream and ducked behind the tree again. She covered her ears with both of her hands and slid down to the snow covered ground. She was heavily panting as her entire body tremble in fear. Before she had any time to compose herself together, a pair of hands grabbed her arms. Wanda let out a surprise yelp and tried to claw herself out of the grasp.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Wanda blinked away her and saw it was Clint. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around Clint's neck. She felt his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she buried her face in his shoulders. "Hey it's okay. It's okay. Your safe." Wanda nodded against his shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

"I didn't mean to get separated from you." She whispered to Clint. "A HYDRA agent jumped in front of me and I used my powers to attack him. By the time I was done, I had already lost sight of you." She was heavily panting again and started to shake. "I looked everywhere, but I still couldn't find you."

"Hey it's okay, it's okay, we found you." She felt Clint pull away from the warm embrace and look straight into her green forest eyes. "I found you." Wanda stared into his icy blue eyes. "I found you." She couldn't help, but feel something spark between them. Before she could say anything else, she heard someone clear their throat. Her gaze snapped towards a young man with blonde hair, wearing a red, white and blue uniform with a white star in the middle.

"Not that I want to ruin the moment, but we need to go. Natasha just comm me saying everybody is back at the quinjet. We need to go." She looked back at Clint who nodded. However, her eyes widened in realization. Pietro and Abigail. "Their fine."

"B-but y-you h-h-had her and I," She stuttered.

"Listen," She heard his voice was calm and firm. "Pietro and Abigail are fine. I sent them back to the quinjet since Abigail needs medical attention. My friend Bruce informed me of their arrival ten minutes ago. Their safe." Wanda nodded knowing Clint was telling the truth. She lets out a shaky breath before getting up to her feet. "You okay?" She nodded and brushed the snow off of her white prison gown. She glanced at the blonde man then back at Clint.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Overall, she has at least four bruised ribs, a slight concussion and a bruise on the midsection of her stomach. She'll make a full recovery." Pietro rubbed his tired expression with the palm of his hand and nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up at Dr. Banner who gave him a warm smile. "She's gonna be okay." Pietro nodded once again and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you." He managed to whisper out and felt a gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

"It's no problem." The hand of Dr. Banner disappeared from his shoulder. Pietro continue to gaze at Abigail who was now sleeping peacefully with no pain. He reached for Abigail's hand and gently rested his on top of hers. His thumb gently started to rub patterns against the top of her hand. He could only imagine how afraid she will be when she wakes up. Her life has been turned upside down. She was probably living a good life. Pietro could only think she was being treated good by the people she loves. Pietro wishes he could have been in more of her life. Even though, she was only staying Sokovia for the summer all those years ago. However, he would be there for her this time. He and Wanda. He's still fuming about the Winter Soldier's actions against Clint. He was only getting Abigail to safety. He had no right to attack Clint. Most importantly, he had no right to call Abigail "Abby". He heard her saying she hated being called that. Pietro let out a loud sigh and leaned his head against the bed. He turned his head the other way so he's at least looking at Abigail's face. He was so lost in Abigail's natural beauty he didn't even hear the door gently being opened. "Pietro." He lifted his head, glanced back to see Dr. Banner at the door. "Your sister and the others are back." Pietro nervously bit his lip before answering to Dr. Banner. "I'll stay with her. I won't let anyone in unless it's you or your sister." He felt a little bit better, but Dr. Banner held up his hand. "I'll come get you if she starts to wake up." That made Pietro loads better. He wants to be there when Abigail wakes up. To at least have a familiar face to wake up too. Pietro gave one last look at Abigail before getting up from his chair. He let go of Abigail's hand and in an instant felt his hand become cold. He walked over to the door and glanced at Dr. Banner.

"Lock the door behind me." He saw Dr. Banner nod and then walked out of the door. He heard the door closed shut and heard being locked. He sighed in relief and continue to walk down the short hallway. Before he rounded the corner, he already heard loud voices up ahead and one of them was his sister's.

"How could you attack Clint! He was taking Abigail to safety! She needed medical attention and you attack him with Abigail in his arms!? What the hell's name were you thinking!?" Yup, defiantly Wanda.

"I didn't know he was a friendly!" Pietro rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "I was only trying to protect Abby!"

"Don't call her that!" Oh boy. "Don't you ever call her that! It's your fault for bringing her into this mess!" Pietro silently rounded the corner of the hall and leaned against the wall. He saw Clint standing by his sister, a red hair woman standing right behind her, across from he was the Winter Soldier glaring at Wanda, two blonde men standing on either side of the Winter Soldier, a man in a red and gold metal suit and black man wearing military tactical gear and goggles resting on the top of his head. Pietro watched silently at the scene in front of him play out.

"I was only trying to help!" He heard his sister snort out a laugh.

"By kidnapping her!? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds!? You put her life in danger! You put her on HYDRA's radar! She will never be safe! You put her in danger!" Pietro saw Wanda lunge at the Winter Soldier, but Clint wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist. His eyes flickered over the Winter Soldier who was being held back by the two blonde men. Pietro tilt his head as he watched the scene in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and silently sighed. He briefly made eye contact with the black man and shook his head. The black man gave him a short nod before anyone noticed. Pietro's eyes flickered towards his sister who was struggling against Clint's grasp. "This is all your fault Winter Soldier! It's all your fault!"

"Do not call me that you witch!" This time Pietro heard Clint yell.

"Watch it! You do not call Wanda that!" Pietro saw the red hair woman step in front of his sister and looked at her.

"Wanda, listen. I know your upset. I get it. I really do, but there's nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is protect her. That's all we can do." He saw Wanda shake her head.

"You don't get! He put her in danger! She shouldn't be here!" Pietro saw tears running down Wanda's tan olive skin cheeks. "I had a vision of Abigail." He heard her let out a shaky breath and lowers her head. "She was falling from a building and I couldn't catch her in time and she was fighting something with red glowing eyes. It killed her. We end up getting her killed! She shouldn't be here!" Her screams echoed off the walls of the quinjet that was already up in the air. He saw Wanda let out a silent sob and her shoulders started to shake. Concern eyes were shown from the other Avengers as they glance at each other. Pietro then decided to announce himself so he could take Wanda to see Abigail. He cleared his throat loud enough so that everybody could hear him. All of the Avengers head's snapped towards him, but was unfazed by their stares. His attention is focused on Wanda and Clint.

"Wanda." He whispered for her to hear, she snapped her head towards him and her green eyes widened.

"Pietro!" He saw Clint let go of her as she raced towards him and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she openly cried against his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and glanced at the Avengers staring at them. He let out a sigh and pulled away from the warm embrace. Their foreheads touched as Wanda continued to sob.

"She's okay. She'll make a full recover." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and released a shaky breath. "Go. I'll be there soon." He saw Wanda nod and she let go of him and walked down the short hallway. Pietro glanced behind him and watched Wanda knock on the door. He heard the door being unlocked, opened by Dr. Banner who stuck his head out and spoke to Wanda in hush tones. He then saw Dr. Banner open the door wider, saw Wanda shuffle into the room. He let out a small sigh in relief and looked back at the Avengers. His eyes landed on Clint who shoulders were tense. "She needed to see her." He saw Clint nod.

"How is she?" Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"At least four bruised ribs, a minor concussion and a bruise on her midsection of her stomach."

"Nothing major?" Pietro shook his head answering Clint's question. He saw Clint sigh in relief as did everyone else.

"She's gonna be fine." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, slender, brown haired woman walking towards him. He met her while Dr. Banner was doing a check-up. What was her name again?

"Screaming match over?" Pietro nodded. "Finally stepped in?" Pietro nodded again.

"Is there something you need Maria?" That's her name. Maria something. At least he remembers just not her last name. He was never good with names.

"I was actually looking for Pietro to see how Ms. Dugan is doing." Pietro closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself. He became tense in his shoulders and lowers his head. Now they're going to be questions about Abigail's heritage.

"Dugan?" Pietro held his breath as he listened to the conversation. The voice belongs to Captain America who is known as Steve Rogers. He heard all about him back at the HYDRA base. It became the chatter among the agents. He heard Maria softly clear her throat.

"You didn't tell them?" Pietro's eyes snapped open and glanced at Maria. He saw her eyes expressed concern and worry. He noticed her protectiveness over him and Abigail like they were her own children. Pietro knows that the situation is unavoidable. He's trapped in a mouse trap. He sighed knowing he has to come clean. He glanced at the Avengers, mostly the captain and the Winter Soldier. He really does not want to tell them about Abigail's case, but he may not have a choice. "Pietro they need to know." He nodded at Maria.

"I know." Pietro pushed himself off the wall and started to walk down the short hallway. "But not here. We wait until she wakes up. She doesn't need the stress." He saw Maria nod and sigh.

"Their gonna need to know once we land."

"Then we wait until then. For now, it stays between me, my sister, Dr. Banner and you." Pietro's voice was calm and firm. He sighed and started walking. "No one comes through this door. That's final." He yelled behind his shoulder as he continued to walk away. He knocked on the door gently and heard the door unlocked. The door opened and revealed Dr. Banner. Pietro gave the doctor a small smile, Dr. Banner moved out of the way. He swiftly moved to Abigail's side and sat in Dr. Banner's chair.

"I'm gonna step outside. To see if anyone else has any injuries." Pietro nodded without looking at Dr. Banner as he continues to admire Abigail's beautiful sleeping face. He heard Dr. Banner close the door behind him, his ears picked up Wanda's shuffling feet towards the door and heard door being locked. He glanced at Wanda who was sitting in her seat and reached for Abigail's hand and held it.

"She's in danger." He heard her whisper.

"I know." He whispered back. "We'll protect her." He felt his sister's gaze on him.

"Promise?" Pietro glanced at Wanda and nodded.

"Promise." He reached for his sister's hand that held Abigail's and rested his on top of them. "No matter what."


	4. Understands

**Hello audio monkeys! Okay, so I had writer's block on the White Witch story. I totally forgot what I was going to write and now I have to re-read the story and plan what I'm going to write. Tomorrow I have work from 8 to 2:45. I'll be exhausted, but I'll try getting it done. I already have half of the chapter typed out so it shouldn't be too hard. The poll for the Felicity pairing is still up. So you have one last chance to cast your votes. I hurry if I were you guys. LOL**

 **Also this is not edit version. This is the original version. I wrote this story way before Age of Ultron was out in theaters. So I only went by what I saw in the trailer and added my own character.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron characters! I only own Abigail Dugan!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Understandings

"What the hell was that about Hill!?" Clint glanced at Tony who expressed his outrage all over his face. He noticed he was already out of his Iron Man suit when he first boarded the plane. Now he expressed all kind of rage at Pietro Maximoff. Not that he blamed him, but he noticed how Pietro became quiet when Hill said Ms. Dugan. So that got his mind to think. Is Abigail's last name Dugan? As in Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan last name? "This is my quinjet for Christ sake! Speedy can't order me around!" Clint was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tony. "I built this quinjet! JARVIS override the lock!"

"No JARVIS override that last command." Banner's voice echoed through the plane and walked out of the small hallway. As he walked out, he saw Banner take off his glasses and started to clean them with the edge of his light gray sweater. He looked at us one by one as his eyes landed on him. "I'm sensing some tension here. Anyone wants to fill me in on why Pietro's sister was screaming and crying?" Clint sighed and took a step forward and began to explain.

"She was upset at Cap's friend for attacking me with Abigail in my arms. Which started a yelling fight and who blames who for bringing Abigail into a dangerous situation." He saw Banner's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "That's right you weren't there." Clint pointed towards the Winter Soldier who was still be held back by Thor and Steve. "Bruce, meet the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier meet Bruce Banner who is also known as the Hulk." Clint saw Banner's eyes shift to Steve's friend and started to shift uncomfortably on his feet.

"Um, I don't know how I feel about this." Clint shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, might as well get used to it. He's staying with us at least according to Steve." He glanced at Steve who was now glaring at him. He held up his hands and shook his head. "You can't blame me for not being reasonable. He almost choked me to death."

"Anyway," Natasha's voice interrupted him and Clint crossed his arms over his chests. "Pietro's sister Wanda kept on yelling how Abigail is now on HYDRA's radar and how her life is in danger." Banner raised his eyebrows at Natasha like she was joking.

"Who and dare I ask, who kidnapped her?" They all looked at the Winter Soldier whose head was still bowed in shame. Clint heard Steve sigh.

"He was only doing what was best for the twins. He wanted to help them." Clint snorted and shook his head.

"She has no training even if she somehow is connected to SHIELD she still has no training." He could feel Natasha's stare that turned into a glare. "I mean maybe she did, but not much to fight against HYDRA agents."

"She killed two HYDRA agents." Clint snapped his head to the Winter Soldier who now stood up straight and his head held up high. "She skilled with a knife. Still needs work on her hand to hand combat skills." He heard the Winter Soldier whisper.

"But that doesn't make her a skilled assassin! She's a civilian for god's sake! You don't put a civilian in danger! I'm just happy Wanda protected her when she was almost knocked out unconscious." He heard the Winter Soldier growl and saw his glare.

"Don't talk about Abby like she's some idiot." Clint turned his body towards the Winter Soldier and glared.

"Didn't Wanda tell you not to call her that!? According to Wanda she hates being called that!"

"I don't care! I don't need to answer to you hawk! Sure as hell I don't need to answer to the witch!" Clint snarled at the assassin and clenched his fists.

"Call her that one more time and I will deck you into the floor!" He felt Natasha's hand on his shoulder, but roughly shrugged her hand away. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man." He snarled out and glared at the assassin. What he didn't see coming was the Winter Soldier already gripping his neck again. He felt being pulled into the Winter Soldier's chest as his eyes made contact with the assassin's cold hard blue eyes. Clint let out a choked cough as he felt the assassin's hand grip tighter.

"Bucky let him go!" He heard Steve yell. He felt Natasha frantically clawing the assassin's hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let him go! Your killing him!" Natasha's frantic yells reached his ears.

"Damnit Bucky let him go!" Clint was seeing black spots in his vision and he was slowly losing consciousness. Before his eyes fully closed, he heard a gun being cocked and a voiced filled his ears.

"Let him go." His eyes snapped open and saw Abigail holding a gun and glaring at the assassin. "James Buchanan Barnes let go of Hawkeye now!" Both him and the assassin stared at her with wide eyes as she had a gun pointed directly at the assassin's head. Clint was able to glance behind Abigail, he saw Pietro and Wanda stand at the entrance of the little hallway. Their eyes were wide with fear, but fear for Abigail. He saw Wanda run towards Abigail in case the assassin tries something.

"Ma'am please put the gun down." Clint glanced at Steve who held out his hand towards Abigail. "This doesn't have to be this way."

"Tell him to put Hawkeye down and I'll consider it." Clint felt the hand of the assassin lose his grip on his neck. When it became looser, Clint pulled away and gasped for air. He roughly coughed and fell to his knees. Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and knows its Natasha. Clint glances up at the assassin and Abigail. He noticed the assassin's gaze turned soft, he tried to walk towards Abigail, but she didn't lower her gun. He saw Wanda put her hand on Abigail's shoulder, but she didn't budge. "I don't know what made you think I like being call Abby, but I hate it! I hate being called Abby! No one gets to call me that! No one! Only one person gets to call me that and he is dead! So don't ever call me Abby again!" By this time Clint saw her hand started to shake with anger. The entire plane was filled with utter silence and no one dared to speak. Clint was surprised that Banner didn't go all Hulk on the plane. Speaking of Hulk, Clint looked around and saw no Banner. 'Probably went in the back to avoid loud noises or something.' He thought to himself. He heard a whoosh and saw Pietro at Abigail's side. He saw Pietro slowly reaching for the gun Abigail is holding. He saw him whispering something in her ear and then he saw Abigail crumble to the floor. He saw her drop the gun, Wanda reached and caught it and un-cocked it. Pietro caught Abigail in time before she fell to the floor. Clint saw her shoulders shaking, Pietro's arms wrapped around her shoulders and saw Abigail lean into Pietro's embrace. Her sniffles reached his ears and he let out a shaky breath.

"Pietro take her back to the room, back the door and stay with her." He saw Pietro's gaze meet his and nodded. Clint's gaze met Wanda's who is still holding the gun in her hand. "Wanda I'm gonna need your help getting my ass off the floor and into one of those seats." Clint pointed to the three seats in the middle. He gazed back at Wanda and saw her nodding. Clint glanced around at the remaining Avengers minus Banner and Natasha. He raised his eyebrows at them with curiosity. "Anyone have any questions before I pass out from the lack of air?" Each Avenger shook their heads expect Tony who raised his hand and he rolled his eyes. "Anything related to this case or something that's not relevant now?" He saw Tony put his hand down and looked away from his gaze. "Good now if you don't mind, I'm gonna pass out now." Before anyone could protest, Clint's arms gave out and fell to the floor. He let out a sigh as his heavy eyelids shut and his vision fade to blackness.

* * *

"Clint!" Wanda yelled as she dropped the gun that Abigail was holding and ran to Clint. She kneeled in front of him and gently placed her hand on Clint's head. She looked at Agent Romanoff with her green eyes. "Help me get him to the seat." She saw Agent Romanoff nod in agreement.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Wanda ignored her comment and put Clint's limp arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her other arm around Clint's waist. She glanced at Agent Romanoff do the same and met Wanda's gaze. "On a count of three." Wanda nodded. "One, two, three!" They both lifted Clint's heavy weight, Wanda made a grunt and heard Agent Romanoff growl. "He needs to lay off the chicken wings. Tired of carrying his heavy ass." Wanda snorted a laugh and shook her head. She glanced at her brother who was carrying Abigail bridal style in his arms. She saw him already making his way towards the room, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Winter Soldier making his way towards them. Her eyes flared with anger. Before she could release her chaos magic, she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw it was the man who called himself the Falcon.

"You might not want to do that." His voice was calm, but her eyes still expressed the anger towards the soldier. She scowled and shook her head and continue to help Agent Romanoff with Clint. They took a few more steps and they both gently placed and they both gently placed Clint in the seat. She saw his head roll to the side, but placed her hand on the side of his cheek and rolled his head back. She noticed his features on Clint's face. He looks younger. She also couldn't help, but notice the faint dark circles under his eyes. 'He's not sleeping well.' She thought to herself. Wanda sighed lightly and removed her hand away from Clint's cheek slowly so she could still feel his soft skin against her skin. She got up slowly and walked towards the little hallway. As she rounded the corner, the Winter Soldier was leaning against the wall. 'He's waiting for Pietro to leave.' She thought bitterly to herself. She sighed and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis."

"Yes. Ms. Maximoff, how may I be of service?" She glanced at the Winter Soldier who jumped at the voice in the wall and looked wild eyes at the sudden voice. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Do you know where I can find some pillows and blankets?" She still had a slight smirk on her lips as she glanced at the Winter Soldier who was still looking around for the voice. A faint hiss sound reached her ears. She looked to her left and saw a compartment slide open and revealed tow pillows and two blankets. She smiled and grabbed the two pillows and two blankets. She smiled and grabbed the two pillows tucked under her left arm and grabbed the blankets tucked under her right arm. "Thank you Jarvis." She glanced up at the ceiling and smiled.

"My pleasure Ms. Maximoff." She nodded and was about to walk away until she heard the Winter Soldier.

"What are you doing?" Wanda stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder to look at the Winter Soldier.

"Help out Clint and giving Abigail and Pietro some space. Figured they need it." She was about to walk away, but he spoke again.

"Why can't I see her? Why won't he left me see her? Why does she hate me?" Wanda sighed and turned around to look at the Winter Soldier.

"Because you put her life in danger. HYDRA knows about her now. She had a normal life. I get that you were trying to help, but you only made matters worse not just for us, but for her. Once you get your memories back, you'll understand why. There's a lot you don't understand, but you will." Wanda's gaze softened a little, but she still had a stern look towards him. 'He looks like a wounded puppy.' She thought to herself.

"I care about her. I was only trying to protect her."

"But she doesn't want your protection. She wants Pietro's. She feels safe around me and Pietro. She understands what we went through. We grew up together, but lost contact with each other, but now finally we reconnect with her after all these years. Plus," Wanda glanced at the floor and nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Should she tell him? Should she know that Abigail and Pietro have a past? "It's not my business, I won't push him about it. It's their business and we shouldn't ask questions about it." With that Wanda turned around and walked out of the small hallway back to the main center of the plane. She walked over to a sleeping Clint, the corners of her lips twitched upwards. 'Yes,' she thought to herself 'he looks handsome.' She shook her head of her thoughts and sighed. She shifted towards Clint, she set down the blankets and pillows. She shuffled towards Clint, she set down the blankets and pillows on the floor. She grabbed a blanket and gently laid the blanket on Clint, she then grabbed a pillow and gently put the pillow behind his head. The soft snores reached Wanda's ears and could help, but smile. She grabbed the other pillow and blanket and sat next to Clint. She rested her pillow against Clint's shoulder and covered herself with the blanket. Wanda then rest her head against Clint's shoulder and sighs. Her eyelids started to grow heavy and before she knew it, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
